In hiding
by callmesnowy68
Summary: A boarding school AU. Beca the brooding badass and the mysterious redhead. [TRIGGER WARNING] M for language


**I really shouldn't start another fic when I have 2 other ones I'm still working on but here I am. There are Small triggering things in here. Mentions of suicide and Queer bashing. They will not be a huge part of the story. It was more of an introduction to the Fic. If there are other triggering chapters ahead I will always tell you here before you read. It is not a big theme in my story though. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

It was another year. Another year with the same old people. She found school tedious. Everyone had their head stuck so far up their ass that they didn't care about anyone else. What made it worse is that she went to Barden College, a boarding school, meaning she had no escape from the simple minds of hormonal teenagers. While Beca herself technically fit into the category she liked to believe that her state of being surpassed that of an intoxicated angsty teenager. If it were up to Beca she would be in LA making something of her life, producing music. But she was technically still legally under the responsibility of her father and his definition of taking care of a teenager is sending them to a boarding school across the state. So now she was stuck going to Barden, living in the same dorm, with the halls filled with the same people she has spent 3 years of her life avoiding.

She unlocked the door of her room and was greeted by a familiar musky smell that welcomed her every year. The dorms were by no means perfect but she managed. She found a small comfort in coming back to the room she had spent the majority of the past 3 years. She was content in her space as long as she had her desktop, mixing equipment and a bed for her to sleep in. It didn't take much to please Beca, not with simpler things. It was people that made things worse than they really had to be.

Beca spent the day with her headphones attached to her ears. Music calmed her, tethered her to some sort of meaning. Her door swung open startling her.

'Way to make an entrance.' Beca spoke. She was happy to she the tall brunette in front of her though. She was the only person that Beca would consider a friend in this god-forsaken place, Stacie Conrad. Notorious for her midnight adventures which Beca had the shotgun seat to because like Beca, Stacie was misunderstood. They bonded over their outcast status and their love of music. Stacie was more of a dancer but she still had an appreciation for good music. Despite their differences they were a good pair. Stacie was the only one who was allowed to burst into her bedroom without getting murdered.

'Hey loser!' She skipped towards Beca and pulled her into a hug.

'Hey nerd.' The corner of her lips curled. Not many people could make her smile.

'How was the summer?' Stacie let go of Beca and threw herself onto Beca's bed.

'How do you think? I got to hang out with the step monster and Cassidy in mother daughter bonding Saturdays and my dad is not so subtly putting college brochures all around the house making sure I see them.'

'Oh the joys. I'm sure that would have been fun.'

'Yeah. I'm totally going to make a scrapbook of my summer and put daisies and dandelions in the boarders.' She fell comfortably into her sarcasm, like second nature.

'I'll be sure to bring the glitter glue.'

'Ooooo and stickers?' She laughed. 'How was your summer?'

'Hmm well the parents are still M.I.A 95% of the time but I mean the trust fund is always a great way to cushion the blow. Oooohhh and not to mention the guys. The girl! Oh there was this girl! She was soooo amazing. Tall, blonde, kind of feisty. But she was one of those summer flings.'

'Did you get her number or anything?'

'No. We agreed for it to be just a summer thing. Which sucks but it means hunter can have some fun.'

'Oh god.' She rolled her eyes. Beca still found it weird that Stacie referred to her privates as genitals but to each their own. 'What's the girls name?'

'Aubrey. Aubrey Posen.' Much of their conversation went similarly. They bantered and recounted their summer. Beca did miss Stacie. Though she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

No long after Stacie left later that day Beca decided she was due for a shower.

She gathered her shower gear and headed to the bathroom. Communal bathrooms. One thing she detested, not that she really had any other option at boarding school. Thankfully they weren't co-ed bathrooms. Teenagers already had enough hormone-induced interactions, adding co-ed bathrooms was basically an invitation for a full-blown orgy. She walked into the bathroom in her bathroom. There was a humming. A voice was humming lightly in the shower but not loud enough for Beca to make out any particular tune. She went about her usual stall, closed the curtain, removed her robe and turned on the water. As the minutes passed Beca found herself standing underneath the stream of hot water, washing away reality. Then the voice broke through her bubble. It snapped her back to reality so quickly.

 _'When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Because you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Because girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are'_

There were no words to describe the voice she heard. It was one of those voices she could listen to everyday and never grow tired of. It was. Breathtaking. She had to know who the voice belonged to but by the time the girl had stopped and made her way out of the bathroom, Beca barely scrambled her things together. When she poked her head through the shower curtain in hope to change a glance of the girl all she saw was a flash of red. Who was she?

* * *

 _Buzz, Buzz, Buzz._ The alarm went off on her phone. 7am. Great. It was the first day of school. Beca got up and made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair before going back to her room to get dressed. Uniforms suck. A lot. She reluctantly put on her maroon and grey plaid pleated shirt, her white button up with her sleeved rolled up, knee high black socks and her tie hanging loosely around her neck. She applied light make up with her signature eyeliner before she headed out to breakfast with her headphones attached to her ears.

'Broody!' Stacie came up behind Beca pulled her headphones down to hang around her neck.

'Boobs.' Beca nodded, grabbing a piece of toast. If anyone else had touched her headphones they would be six feet under now.

'That I am. Not that you can tell in these uniforms.'

'Oh you can tell. Especially considering I think you have a few less buttons done up than school policy approved standards.'

'I couldn't do them up.' Stacie said innocently.

'That's because you've had that shirt since freshman year.'

'I don't control puberty Becs.'

'You do control whether or not you buy a new shirt or not though.'

'Oh please. Like you're actually complaining. You love my goodies.' Beca had eyes. She couldn't lie. Stacie had a really nice body. And if she wasn't like a sister to her than maybe, but that's what Stacie was. A sister. 'Speaking of, new year new meat.' She smirked.

'God. You can't keep it in your pants for 5 seconds can you?'

'Um 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. See easy.' Beca rolled her eyes but smiled. She liked how Stacie didn't take herself seriously. The rumours sucked but Stacie didn't need people to believe her, only Beca, which she did.

'There was a girl.' Beca mumbled.

'Ooooooo! Baby Becs has a crush!'

'I'm only 5 months younger than you!'

'Awww who's the girl?' Stacie ignored her comment.

'I don't know.'

'How do you not know?' Stacie bit into her apple.

'I heard her sing in the shower.'

'Oooh Sexy.'

'Not like that perv. I was having a shower and this voice broke out into song in the next stall. They left before I could find out who they were.'

'So like she left you a glass slipper in the form of a voice.'

'Exactly.'

'Are you going to search near and far for your princess?' Stacie smirked.

'God. This is why I don't tell you things.' Beca nudged her.

'You love me.'

'Whatever.'

* * *

People. Are. Shitty. Beca was currently on her ass after being pushed to the ground by Tyson. The Jackass. Generally Beca would not step into other people's business but today was the exception. Tyson had a poor sophomore pressed up against their locker. He was yelling out something about them being gay. Beca's fury skyrocketed. These people were on the list of the shittiest people in her book. Beca pulled him away from the poor kid with her hidden strength fulled by adrenaline.

'Piss off!' Beca growled.

'Who the fuck are you?'

'Who the FUCK are you?'

'Mind your own business.' He stepped closer.

'I should say the same about you! Leave the kid alone. He did nothing to you.'

'You know things happen to noisy bitches.' He pushed her and she fell. Hence being on her ass. He had done it. Beca stood up in a flash and elbowed him in the groin before stepping on his toe and kneeing him in the nose.

'I will only say this once. You are a piece of shit. Everyone has the right to do whatever the fuck they please because it is THEIR life not yours. So you better leave him the FUCK alone or I will be sure you'll get more than a broken nose.'

'BECA MITCHELL?!' Office now!' A voice called out behind her. Ms Abernathy came running down the hallway.

'But-'

'NO buts!'

'He was the one bullying! I was just defending this guy!' She looked around and saw the sophomore on the ground crutching his chest.

'Is this true?' She asked him and he nodded.

'You need to stop getting into these fights Beca. I know you have good intentions but it's going to get you in far bigger trouble one day. I'm letting you off with a detention.'

'What? She broke my nose.' Tyson spoke.

'Don't think I don't know what you were doing. I hear everything.' She gave him a look and that shut him up. 'Now get back to class all of you. Except you Beca. You need to cool off.'

'But-'

'No buts.' She huffed and reluctantly agreed. She watched as everyone disappeared but her attention sparked when she saw a familiar flash of red. The girl. She was here. She tried to get a good look at her face but the girl was drowned in the sea of people heading to class.

* * *

Later that night she got a text. From an unknown number. To the number she rarely used. It was the number she left on one of the study desks in the library. The one in the corner and secluded from everyone. No one ever sat there. She wrote "When is so much hate all you are left to do is hide who you are. Text:" with the number written underneath. She had written it last year. After her brother committed suicide. He was bullied. She didn't want it to happen again.

 _[Unknown]: Hi._

 _[Beca]: Hi._

 _[Unknown]: It's hard. Hiding._

 _[Beca]: I know._

 _[Unknown]: I'm Chloe._

 _[Chloe]: I don't know why I just told you that_

 _[Beca]: Haha it's ok. My name is Beca._

* * *

 ** _Please review_**


End file.
